horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookie
Rookie is a song released by K-Pop group Red Velvet on February 1st, 2017. Lyrics Yeah alright 1 2 당당히 넌 고개를 들고 나를 봐 역시 Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy 좋아 볼 때마다 진짜 넌 내 Type 역시 Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy ha 이토록 거센 존재감 난 이미 혹시나 하는 작은 의심조차 못 해 즐기는 척 하하 난 웃어 봐 애써 말투까지 네 앞에선 마치 Ice같지 불쑥 들어와 넌 벌써 날 벌써 날 위태롭게 더 홀려 놔 홀려 놔 낯선 너의 번호까지 한번에 난 외워버린 거야 Why 자꾸만 왜 날 왜 날 흔들까 넌 바짝 다가와 그래 옳지 옳지 Boy ha Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie 맞지 맞지 그 느낌적인 느낌 느낌 Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie 맞지 맞지 그 느낌적인 느낌 느낌 역시 넌 Nice하게 더 다가오잖아 멋진 Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy 좋아질 때마다 짜릿한 My heart 멋진 Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy ha 딴 남자 볼 땐 웃지 좀 마 이미 넌 마치 남자친구처럼 슬쩍 화내지 아침엔 날 매일 데리러 와 Baby 날 뺏길까 봐 하루 종일 경계해 Baby yeah I like it 날카로워진 네 눈빛 아직까진 특별할 게 없는 우리 언제까지 기다리게 할 거니 좀 더 바짝 다가와 그래 옳지 옳지 Boy ha 불쑥 들어와 넌 벌써 날 벌써 날 위태롭게 더 홀려 놔 홀려 놔 낯선 너의 번호까지 한번에 난 외워버린 거야 Why 자꾸만 왜 날 왜 날 흔들까 넌 바짝 다가와 그래 옳지 옳지 Boy ha Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie 맞지 맞지 그 느낌적인 느낌 느낌 Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie 맞지 맞지 그 느낌적인 느낌 느낌 괜히 겁이 나 내 맘 뺏긴 만큼 차가워진 척해 넌 불안해하지만 Uh 감추려 해도 이미 넌 내 마음속의 별이야 자꾸 더 반짝여 이젠 네 모든 게 Yeah Rookie rookie 넌 나의 rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie 넌 나의 rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie 넌 나의 rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie 넌 나의 rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie 맞지 맞지 그 느낌적인 느낌 느낌 Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie 맞지 맞지 그 느낌적인 느낌 느낌 Lyrics (Romanized) Yeah alright 1 2 dangdanghi neon gogaereul deulgo nareul bwa yeoksi Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy joha bol ttaemada jinjja neon nae Type yeoksi Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy ha itorok geosen jonjaegam nan imi hoksina haneun jageun uisimjocha mot hae jeulgineun cheok haha nan useo bwa aesseo maltukkaji ne apeseon machi Icegatji bulssuk deureowa neon beolsseo nal beolsseo nal witaeropge deo hollyeo nwa hollyeo nwa naccseon neoui beonhokkaji hanbeone nan oewobeorin geoya Why jakkuman wae nal wae nal heundeulkka neon bajjak dagawa geurae olhji olhji Boy ha Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie majji majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim neukkim Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie majji majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim neukkim yeoksi neon Nicehage deo dagaojanha meosjin Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy johajil ttaemada jjarishan My heart meosjin Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy ha ttan namja bol ttaen usji jom ma imi neon machi namjachingucheoreom seuljjeok hwanaeji achimen nal maeil derireo wa Baby nal ppaesgilkka bwa haru jongil gyeonggyehae Baby yeah I like it nalkarowojin ne nunbit ajikkkajin teukbyeolhal ge eopsneun uri eonjekkaji gidarige hal geoni jom deo bajjak dagawa geurae olhji olhji Boy ha bulssuk deureowa neon beolsseo nal beolsseo nal witaeropge deo hollyeo nwa hollyeo nwa naccseon neoui beonhokkaji hanbeone nan oewobeorin geoya Why jakkuman wae nal wae nal heundeulkka neon bajjak dagawa geurae olhji olhji Boy ha Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie majji majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim neukkim Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie majji majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim neukkim gwaenhi geobi na nae mam ppaesgin mankeum chagawojin cheokhae neon buranhaehajiman Uh gamchuryeo haedo imi neon nae maeumsogui byeoriya jakku deo banjjagyeo ijen ne modeun ge Yeah Rookie rookie neon naui rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie neon naui rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie neon naui rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie neon naui rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie majji majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim neukkim Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie majji majji geu neukkimjeogin neukkim neukkim Lyrics (English) Yeah alright 1, 2 Confidently lift your head and look at me Of course, rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy I like you, every time I see you, you’re my type Of course, rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy ha! Your presence is so big I can’t even doubt my feelings for a second I’m pretending to enjoy this, haha I’m trying to laugh But even the way I talk turns into ice when I’m in front of you You suddenly came into my life Already putting me in danger, bewitching me I even memorized your number at one try, why? Why do you keep shaking me up? Come close to me Yes, that’s right, that’s right, boy ha Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie Yes, yes That sensual feeling Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie Yes, yes That sensual feeling Of course, you’re nicely coming closer My handsome rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy Every time I like you more, my heart gets electric My handsome rookie rookie my super rookie rookie boy ha! Don’t smile when you look at other guys As if you’re my boyfriend, you got mad at me Every morning, you come to pick me up baby Cuz you’re worried someone’ll take me away All day, you’re cautious baby yeah I like it, your sharpened eyes But we’re still nothing special How much longer are you gonna make me wait? Come a little closer Yes, that’s right, that’s right, boy ha You suddenly came into my life Already putting me in danger, bewitching me I even memorized your number at one try, why? Why do you keep shaking me up? Come close to me Yes, that’s right, that’s right, boy ha Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie Yes, yes That sensual feeling Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie Yes, yes That sensual feeling I’m getting scared So as much as you took my heart I’m acting that much colder Though you’re getting nervous I try to hide it but You’re already the star of my heart Now all of you Keeps twinkling brighter Rookie rookie, you’re my rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie, you’re my rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie, you’re my rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie, you’re my rookie rookie rookie Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie Yes, yes That sensual feeling Rookie rookie my super rookie rookie rookie Yes, yes That sensual feeling Why It Sucks # Red Velvet's singing voice is annoying. # Trash lyrics if you translate them. The whole song is literally about sex if you look carefully through them. # They repeat Rookie 64 times ! # Speaking of that, the way they use the word is actually nonsensical and definitely wrong. A rookie is a new recruit in the army or the police, yet there is no such thing in this song. # The beat is generic. # The album cover is laughable and features one of the Red Velvet's singers enlarged with other smaller clones and other members around her. It is also poorly edited. # The overall production is terrible and the song can be considered an embarrassment to Red Velvet's career. # The music video is weird and boring. The Only Redeeming Quality # Some parts are catchy, but not enough to save the whole song. Music Video Category:Red Velvet songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:K-Pop songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2017 Category:Annoying Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2010s Category:2017 songs